SAW IV: The Untrusting
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now that Jack is dead, the only remaining Jigsaws are that of Mark's accomplices. Yet all it not well as it may seem to some as a newer revelation unfolds. Welcome back for my fourth installment. Note: I don't own any rights to the original SAW concept.


SAW IV: The Untrusting

The film opens up with the title "Dynames Productions"... "Presents...", then replays one of the scenes from "SAW: The Untested".

A fade in occurs with FBI Derekson, which can be seen getting dragged along the floor and suddenly the figure dragging him stops. The camera pans up to the figure and it is a Jigsaw, who then bends down top FBI Derekson and says, "We can't have you dying now can we? It's far too early for you to die; you're quite an important piece." (Female voice) Then a fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs.

Two long blades, one on each side begin to close in on Jack as he is now panicking, Jenny closes Jack's only escape and Jack now panics while cursing, "No! What the freak! What the hell! You can't do this to me! I'm a Jigsaw just like you! I've been one longer than you, you should be worshiping me!" Now Jack can be seen having an emotional break down as the blades get closer and closer. The blades have contact with Jack's body as he screams in pain and the crush Jack's body in the stomach area as blood comes spraying in large quantities.

The title, "SAW: The Untrusting" comes on now followed by a fade out.

Suddenly the camera has a close up focus on FBI Derekson who then moves his head quickly to analyze his situation. He looks around while the camera zooms out to show him whole, he seems to be in a hospital room under emergency care as the burnt side of his body is covered in bandages. He starts to get up from the bed when he hears a knock; he turns his head towards the door as the camera follows his head turning motion. The door opens up showing the boss from "SAW: The Untested".

Boss: Hi, up already. How are you doing?

FBI Derekson: What happened? How did I get here?

Boss: Well a patrol car picked you up, said you were found on the side of a street bleeding pretty bad.

FBI Derekson: And what of Jack?

Boss: Still don't know his where about. Listen, do you remember anything at all after Jack's team and you infiltrated the location you guys went to?

FBI Derekson: Well...we were attacked there by that creature thing...

Boss: The kidnapping monster?

FBI Derekson: Yeah...

Flashback:

After a bit of searching both Jack and FBI Derekson hear gun shots and are both looking in the directions of the shooting, it is coming from the other hallways in which their team had gone in. Then suddenly something attacks FBI Derekson as he is seen struggling but unable to free himself.

Flashback ends.

Boss: So what happened?

FBI Derekson: When I came to...

Flashback:

FBI Derekson is seen tied down by chains up in mid-air panicking.

Flashback ends.

Boss: And you got free how?

FBI Derekson: I don't know...I was just released from the chains.

Boss: Well whatever the case, it's good that you're safe.

FBI Derekson: Thank you sir, but what of Jack? I think it was him who saved me.

Boss: You mean from the chains.

FBI Derekson: Yeah...shouldn't we have a full out search for him?

Boss: Yes I agree, but for now rest. When you're feeling better I would like for you to stay with my office to continue the Jigsaw investigation as I do have a new partner ready for you. Of course it's your choice to stay or not, it's all up to you in the end.

FBI Derekson then lies down on the bed and says, "Yeah..." where then a fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs towards a blood pool on the floor. The camera quickly moves up on the subject being hung up with their arms up high impaled by sharp objects attached to chains. The person being hung is a man who is slowly coming to, he wakes up when a sudden shot of pain goes throughout his body as he screams at the top of his lungs. He looks around to analyze the situation while still enduring critical pain. He tries moving around but suddenly stops as another wave of pain shoots throughout his whole body, he is once again screaming in pain. The man then notices a camera which has been watching him this whole time. He begins to scream out at it, "Hey! Can anyone here me in there? Please! Help me! What's going on here? Someone...just answer me!" the camera is seen turning towards a TV and the man slowly turns his head towards it as well noticing a mysterious puppet figure staring at him. The puppet then starts to speak.

Billy the puppet: Hello David...you may not know me...but I know you and quite in depth that you would be surprised. Call me Billy, now that our introductions are out of the way since you will be seeing me on many more occasions than just this one's. Now you may be wondering why you're in this helpless position. I'll will tell you why you're here and the reasons for your being here. The reasons are simple...you a parasite in the eyes of the society, a drug dealer is what has brought you here to me. Your life has been misused to deal drugs and in the process become an addict to it. You try to offer hope to those desperate for drugs, but I think right now the one desperate is you. You tried to undergo rehabilitation but still secretly took drugs making your condition worse in the eyes of your doctors. Well I think it is quite clear that in the process of dealing drugs and becoming an addict, you've become one of the hopeless, one of the desperate. Your drug addictions and misuse by selling them to others is what has brought you to me. You will be faced with a series of tests yet in the end only your choices will decide the outcome. But first to get you started. You may have noticed your arms are impaled upon two sharp objects which are connected to a chain, that chain leads to another room in which a group of people lay resting, perhaps dead but what you've to do is simply pull on the chains towards yourself which will begin a 2 hour timer, for them and you. Tests side by side, once you've done so, then move onto the next room and more shall be explained. Remember this is your test, your game, whatever choices you make will decide your own outcome.

A bright flash of light occurs with the focus on the arms and David looking at his arms. David then slowly holds the chains in his hands and is heard breathing heavily as he is mentally preparing to pull the chains. Now his breathing gets heavier as he slowly starts to pull on the chains while displaying slight hints of pain through his voice. Now David increases his rate of pull on the chain at the same time his painful screeches get louder and louder. "Ah freak! What wrong with these freaking chains! Why won't they just freaking move!" cries David and his cries are soon answered to as he keeps on pulling the chains towards himself which soon let him go as the chains are released from whatever they were bind to on the other end.

David: Freak! Ahh...freaking chains...freaking hooks! Alright...gotta remove the hooks... (David is once again breathing heavily as he is slowly reaching for one of the hooks in his arms).

David is breathing more heavily by the second and suddenly releases one of the hooks from his right arm while screaming in pain and once again prepares to remove the second hook and does so in terrible pain again. David looks around while still in slight hints of pain as indicated by his voice, his attention is caught by the timer counting down (120min and counting down).

Then the camera moves towards David's face shakily focusing a close up on his eyes when a flash back occurs.

Flashback:

David is seen sitting on a stool in a bar drinking and smoking when a woman is seen approaching him (The woman's feet are only shown for the time being). David turns his head to face the woman whose body is shown from the shoulder area and down.

David: Well hello there...haven't I seen those beautiful pair of racks somewhere else?

Woman: Still disgusting as ever David.

David: Come on! You know that's me...So come in for a drink here in this type of bar...isn't this type of bar a bit too shady for you?

Woman: Actually...I came here for you...

David: Me?

Woman: Let's go lover boy...

The camera now shows the woman closing in on David's ear and saying, "I'll see you in the men's washroom". The woman walks away as only her feet once again are shown and David is seen looking at her walk away. He turns around to finish his drink and gets up from the stool. The camera follows him walking towards the men washroom and is seen entering.

The woman's legs are only seen sitting on the counter.

Woman: About time...I was starting to think it was someone else who came in.

David is seen getting close to the woman in between her legs as he mentions, "Oh is this place really the safest?"

Woman: No...But then again...(The camera shows the woman holding a needle in her hand)...the place you will be going to isn't safe either.

Suddenly the woman stabs David with the needle as David is in shock at that action and is backing away. He then slowly falls to the floor. The camera moves up on the woman holding the needle and the one who stabbed David with a needle is Jenny.

Flashback:

The door opens up behind Jack and a robed figure come in Jack's view as he turns around to see the figure. The robed figure removes its hood and we see Jenny's head. Jenny has been one of Mark's apprentices all along through Jack's game, had been a few days earlier than Mark's death and will continue to be. Jack in shock says, "Jenny?"

Flashback ends.

Jenny: Welcome to hell...ex.

Flashback ends.

David is once again seen lying on the floor with his arms bleeding as he curses, "If I ever find you Jenny...I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!" and David is left in pain.

A fade out occurs.

The camera is seen zooming out from a TV screen and the camera then starts to take pan shots around the room scanning the SWAT officers. The SWAT officers begin to wake, some are still unconscious as others try to wake them up and to success they do, while some still lie on the floor bleeding perhaps even dead. They all get up looking around when the TV suddenly turns on with Billy the puppet on there.

Billy the puppet: Hello! As you may all remember, you were part of an experiment previously but now you're part of a game. An officer amongst is not what they are on the outside. They are corrupted deep down in their soul, and corrupt themselves over and over again. This test is for that particular officer alone but as the rest of you are here, may as well work together to free yourselves. That officer is a drug addict, right now there is another drug addict playing a game. Two games, being played side by side, I wonder which drug addict shall come as the winner of the games as I promise you in the end, the two addicts shall collide, come to a meeting point and I assure you officer that you know him well. I bid you farewell for now, the door should be opened to the next room where your test officially begins, live or die you have the choices, and you make them.

The TV playing ends.

One of the officers claims, "Experiment?" then a sudden flashback takes place.

Flashback:

One of the Swat members enters and soon everyone else follows, the lights automatically turn on and a robed figure can be seen standing in a balcony.

Robed figure (female voice): Hello, I'm so thrilled you all could make it. Tonight you will all be a part of an experiment in which we will help cure an officer who needs curing. Curing his blood thirst and that officer is the very officer you're trying to save. Jack Refrengon, you try to save him yet not knowing who he truly is under his exterior self. He is one of me, one of us; he is someone you fear the most in your dreams, someone you fear the most to catch up to you….he is a Jigsaw. And now… you shall become his victims.

The kidnapping creature reappears and releases gas in the room and knocks everyone out except for the creature and the robbed figure.

Flashback ends.

Officer 1: Crap...we're in some serious mess here...

The group of SWAT officers move on to the next room.

There is a sudden move on to the next scene. There are a group of monitors; one shows David on the floor while the other shows an empty room. A robed figure moves in and sits down near the monitors. Robed figure begins to speak (female voice), "Looks like it's begun". The robed figure gets up moves towards a filing cabinet and removes her hood and we see its Jenny. Jenny removes her Jigsaw robe, picks up a pair of sun glasses and puts them on. Then we see Jenny walking out the door as the camera slowly moves down towards the floor and moves in the opposite direction towards a seated FBI Derekson. (That floor focus movement was a transition)

Boss: Here comes your partner.

Jenny enters the Boss's office.

FBI Derekson: Well, FBI agent Jenny Drisco.

Jenny: FBI agent Peter Derekson, pleasure as always.

Boss: You two know one another, well. Helps get the introductions out of the way quicker.

Jenny: Oh yes, we worked on one case together a long time ago.

FBI Derekson: Didn't expect to see you here, is this really the greatest combination of partners? She is still a rookie.

Jenny: Give me a break! I've been a FBI Agent for almost 8 years now.

FBI Derekson: And I've been one for 17 years.

Jenny: We're here to work together not argue...partner.

Boss: Cut the chatter! I don't want to hear any of this crap from any of you anymore! You two are partner on the Jigsaw case officially starting now. So rather than slowing yourselves down, find a way to progress faster.

FBI Derekson: Yes sir...

FBI Derekson is seen getting up and walking towards the door as the scene stops at him coming close to the camera (tie area). FBI Derekson's back is then seen walking away from the camera in the Jigsaw case files room.

FBI Derekson: Why did you register to be my partner?

Jenny: Simple, two Jigsaws on the Jigsaw case is better than one.

The film then takes a flashback to the very first scene of this film:

The camera pans up to the figure and it is a Jigsaw, who then bends down top FBI Derekson and says, "We can't have you dying now can we? It's far too early for you to die; you're quite an important piece." (Female voice)

A bright flash of light occurs (flashback ends).

The camera move in on FBI Derekson's burnt side as another flashback occurs.

Flashback:

Robed figure: Hello Derekson, I've witnessed you for quite some time from what you believe to be a crime world. My world! And now I welcome you to it. You may have noticed you're losing feeling in the left side of your body, this is all not without reason…I want to play a game! This game will require your smartness and instincts to survive, your will to survive. In the past you were placed in a somewhat similar situation but not as painful as this one I presume. You've had to betray your own comrades in your work as you went as a coward running away from those who gave up their lives in the line of duty.

(The left side of the body holder heats up and suddenly releases the flames as FBI Derekson is suddenly in pain (He cannot scream but still show pain, his mouth is rendered from speaking).

The camera in between these flame shooting scenes focuses on searching for the numbers and then trying different codes. (The flames also keep shooting periodically)) All done in fast motion.

Soon unable to, FBI Derekson starts to make crying noises, noises of defeat and cowardliness. Suddenly of pain as another shot of flames engulf his left side of the body. Then is released from the holder onto the ground in which we get a shot of his burnt side and he is seen screaming in pain and the machine is steaming.

Robed figure then backs away and runs away.

A figure from the dark comes forward towards Derekson's body. Standing over his body the robed figure removes his hood and we see it's Mark.

Mark: Congratulations, you've passed, but nothing more than a whim in the end. For this trap was specifically designed to kill you by the one who just ran.

FBI Derekson is breathing heavily now.

Mark: Calm your breathing...you've seen our world now. You have a choice to make here agent. Will you run away from this world of Jigsaw or face it in the process of embracing the value I hold.

FBI Derekson remains silent.

Mark: Well which one will it be? Run or embrace?

FBI Derekson is still silent while having heavy breaths.

Mark: Unable to answer because of pain or because of uncertainty?

FBI Derekson starts to get up slowly while displaying signs of pain. FBI Derekson starts to reach out for Mark's hand and takes it.

Mark: Welcome to our world. To the world of Jigsaw.

Flashback ends.

The camera zooms out of FBI Derekson's face and turns to face the opposite side to where Jenny is.

Jenny: Remembering that day again?

FBI Derekson: Maybe I was maybe I wasn't, what about you...how did you meet him?

Jenny: I don't have to tell you anything.

Jenny stands up to walk out the office door with a couple of files and FBI Derekson stops her by coming in her way.

FBI Derekson: Where do you think you're going with those files?

Jenny: I'm going to take them to the hideout.

FBI Derekson: Just copies, not the originals remember.

Jenny: Of course, wouldn't want them thinking you took them.

FBI Derekson: Me? How could you set me up?

Jenny: In time...we will see. Heh, get used to me; I'm going to be your Jigsaw partner for as long as I want to.

FBI Derekson: You are quite self confident aren't you...too bad that's on the bad end of the gun.

Jenny: (Remains silent for quite a bit and then speaks with a head motion in one direction) Get to work.

FBI Derekson steps out of the way and watches Jenny leave. The camera follows Jenny heading towards the Boss's room and heads into it. The camera looks from FBI Derekson's shoulder view showing his head turned towards the Boss's office seeing Jenny give the Boss a package. Then FBI Derekson sees her leave the Boss's office towards the photocopier room and then she comes back with copies of the documents inside folders.

Jenny: It's time...we go to check on the tests subjects.

FBI Derekson: Their test began already?

Jenny: Ya, during the time you were in the hospital.

FBI Derekson: Let's go then.

Both are seen exiting the office.

The camera is focused on the floor with a bunch of legs moving forward (walking forward). The camera pans up towards the walking group of walking SWAT officers. They come to a halt as they all come to a closed door.

Officer 3: Well what are we waiting for? Someone should open it!

Officer 2: But we don't know what's inside. You should well know we can't be making decisions lightly when Jigsaw is involved in our situations.

Officer 3: We have to open it. Remember the time limit.

Officer 1: Then let's open it.

An officer opens the door and the lights turn on displaying 2 people. The group of SWAT officers move towards the trap holding the 2 people analyzing the whole area. One officer states, "What the hell is this?" and everyone looks at the officer who claims that. Everyone walks towards the device and analyzes it. One of the officers (Officer 4) study the device deeply and speak, "Someone will have to step into this device and be impaled in the waist area in order to ensure the safety of the two people who are trapped there (says pointing to the two people as the camera follows)."

Officer 2: Impaled as in dead?

Officer 4: Yes...

Officer 1: But we can't just go ahead and try it, we have to know for sure what it really does!

Officer 2: And exactly how would we know that?

Officer 3: By paying attention to that TV...

All the officers turn towards the TV as pointed out by Officer 3. The camera zooms in and the TV turns on with Billy the puppet on the screen.

Billy the puppet: Hello Officer. Welcome to your first test, you may all have noticed two people before you trapped. These two people are some of the most people to you in your life. The first being you brother who you have depended upon in order to gain the respectful job you have right now. The second is your cousin with whom you seemed to be closely attached to as well as she was one of the most supportive people in your family during your emotional struggles such as the period you had fallen into a light depression period. She was there for you trying to help you exit that period and both of you became closely related more so. To that point in which you started holding some special feelings for her yet she doesn't hold the type of feelings you hold and so you would've had to face rejection sometime or another. That is a hurdle you must come over to try and save her as this will no doubt have an effect on you emotionally either to move on or to extract all the anger you have in you to take it out on her. But save them or not is your choice. The down side to this game is that if the addict officer does not come forward to save the two, then two officers may come forward to save the two in the process dying, but those two officers will be dying while saving two lives as your duty dictates you to do. If the officer who is the addict and the main attraction of this game, all they have to do is step forward and place their hands in the two holes between the machines and let the machine crush your hands as that is what your instrument is in fuelling your addiction of drugs. Let the machine destroy what allows you to keep taking drugs and still evade arrest and detection through your techniques. If you do so then I promise the two will be saved and if no action is taken by anyone, then the two shall die by being drowned in acid slowly being poured into the containers they are held in. Then witness their deaths as their body will slowly break down because of the strong levels of hydrofluoric acid. Will the one officer save them or will there be two sacrifices to save the two or all shall remain silent causing the two deaths of the two held in the containers, what happens is up to all of you in the end. You all make the choice and hurry; you only have 2 minutes to do so.

The TV ends the playing turning off.

Time: 2 minutes and counting down.

Officer 1: Who's the one this test is for really then? Who is the one they are both so precious to?

Everyone else remains silent.

Officer 1: Come on! We don't have all day here!

Officer 2: If no one wants to cough up the truth then why don't we use the alternative method?

Officer 1: Are you crazy? In the original method there is no chance of death but in the alternative one, there will definitely be death!

Officer 2: Well what else are we supposed to do? Just stand and watch?

Officer 1: No but then why don't we just send one of us in there in the hand crusher machine.

Officer 3: We can't.

Officer 1: And why not?

Officer 3 points out to the camera watching the group.

Officer 3: The machine might not let the two people go!

Time: 1:03 and counting down.

Officer 3: Well I'm not letting those two die on our account of us unable to take any actions.

Officer 3 walks onto the impaling device and starts to brace himself. Officer 2 starts to speak in worry, "No! Freak! Just admit who the freaking addict is here! No lives would have to be taken because of that."

Time: 0:51 and counting down.

The machine starts to move a sharp object towards the Officer 3's waist area. Soon it reaches his waist and impales it. Screaming now, Officer 3 is in extreme pain but manages to save the man as his container is taken in to the ground being taken down on an 85 degree angle until the container has submerged down into the ground. Officer 3 is dead as the camera zooms into him and shows no hints of any sounds coming from him any longer.

Time: 0:15 and counting down.

Officer 2: Freak! What about the girl? Someone else has to go in there now.

Officer 1: You say it's easier than actual, he (points to Officer 3) died to save that man, but is dying really that worth it?

Officer 2: Ahh Freak!

Time: 0:10 and counting down.

Officer 2: Freak! (Officer 2 heads towards the other waist impaler and readies himself inside it) I'm doing it!

Time: 0:07 and counting down.

The impaler starts to move the sharp object towards the waist area of Officer 2. The impaler comes in contact with Officer 2's waist as he is now screaming in pain.

Time: 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and finally 0:00.

Officer 2 has failed. And the impaler finishes killing him along with the process of acid beginning to pour into the container has started. The woman cannot be heard screaming as the container's glass is too thick to be heard through but her skin is melting away and slowly by slowly she melts even more. Officer 4 looks towards her melting body and then looks away as does Officer 1 after noticing Officer 4. The container then begins to go down on an 85 degree angle, after it has ended lowering; Officer 4 turns to look for a way out and finds a door. Officer 1 is still looking at the dead bodies of Officer 2 and Officer 3 but follows after a while when he notices Officer 4 is gone ahead.

Overall Time: 105 : 56 seconds

There is the shot of the dead bodies from the camera's perspective and turns black and white as a zoom out occurs from the screen as the camera moves behind FBI Derekson's, pans and zooms into the monitor next to the one we viewed the empty room filled with dead bodies.

David enters the room, its pitch dark.

David: What the heck? Can't see anything... (David hears a noise) Whose there?

The lights turn on.

David: Oh god (while walking over to a tied woman) Jenna...

Jenna is tied to a chair in chains with a device on her fore head. Her mouth is gagged and so she is unable to speak. David goes over to her and removes her gag.

Jenna: David! What the freak is going on?

David: Calm down.

Jenna: Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell is going?

David: I don't know...I don't even know why I'm here...

Jenna: It's because you're a damn junkie!

David: Shut up! I tried to get off it but I couldn't okay!

Jenna is now moving around but then stops suddenly as she tries to look towards her left hand. The camera moves down to her hand seeing there is cassette player in her hand.

Jenna: In my hand...David! In my hand! There is a tape player! Play it!

David moves over to check her hands and when checking the left hand he plays it.

Jigsaw (Female recording): Hello David! Welcome to you first test. By now you're probably suffering mentally, is it because you've missed your dosage perhaps? You know you're a drug addict who must face his addiction and in the end if you live and complete your test you will gain your freedom along with the right to finally rid yourself of your addiction. The woman before you, Jenna, is one of the most precious people in your supply chain of drugs. She is someone precious to you because without her you will have no source to fuel your addiction. If you want to rid yourself of your addiction, you will let the device on her head to its trick. But if you want to save her, look to your left at the end of the room and you will find a container filled with a liquid drug, a liquid form of opium, in there will be a key to remove the device from her forehead. A true conundrum, on one hand you may want to rid yourself of your addiction and save the woman but on the other you may just not want to take the risk and just let her be killed. But that would eliminate your present source for drugs. Your hunger for drugs will tell you to save her, I tell you to do different. Make your choice.

Jenna: Go do it! Dip your hand in that opium! Get that key!

David: I know!

David walks over to the Opium container and at first he is slow at dipping his hand in there but then suddenly dips it in with great force. His wound from the beginning of his game is still open and stings him instantly as he screams. David is screaming while searching for the key at the same time.

Jenna: Hurry! There is a timer!

David: Ahh! What? There wasn't anything about a timer!

Jenna: Look up from where you are!

David looks up (Time: 0:46 and counting down) , "Oh crap!".

Jenna: Hurry!

David is still searching in the opium, though still in pain, it seems to have calmed down now.

Time: 0:25 and counting down.

David thinks he has got something as he takes it out and he has found the key. He takes his hand out of the opium container. The part where his arm was previously impaled has been badly harmed as a rash has formed.

David: It's the key!

Jenna: Quick! Take this thing off of me!

Time: 0:10 and counting down.

David: Where is the lock?

Jenna: How should I know?

David: Freak!

Jenna: Just look in the back or maybe it's somewhere else!

David looks in the back and there is a very small lock.

David: Found it.

Time: 0:04.

David tries to get the key in there but drops it.

Time: 0:02.

Jenna: What did you do? Hurry!

Time: 0:01.

David: Crap!

Time: 0:00.

The device on Jenna's head activates and flips down towards her eyes. The device starts to impale Jenna's eyes (she is screaming in extreme pain). David looks at her, "Oh god...Jenna..." David backs away from Jenna's dead body towards a locked door which then opens as he falls through it. David falls and is getting up when he notices the overall game time left (Time: 89:26 and counting down).

Jenny is seen filing the files she had made photocopies of from the police station. FBI Derekson turns from the screens and faces Jenny.

FBI Derekson: Looks like you managed to set up a pretty good game all on your own Jenny.

Jenny: Save it. I don't care for your praises.

FBI Derekson: Ya...you don't care for anyone other than Mark praising you.

Jenny: Don't talk about him like that, don't even dare!

FBI Derekson: Mark's dead! Get over him...it's not healthy to love the dead. Anyways he already had someone else whom he loved.

Jenny: That's a lie!

FBI Derekson: Her name was Stephanie Hailey.

Jenny: Stop! I don't believe you!

FBI Derekson: No? Then take a look at this.

FBI Derekson takes something out of his pocket revealing a small diary and hands it to Jenny.

FBI Derekson: Start ready from the second page.

Jenny: My dearest Stephanie, you have my love, you hold my heart and I hold yours. But more than anything, the things I cherish the most between us is the moments we spent together even before we were a couple. I hope to cherish these moment more so in our futures as I hope to see a future together with you...

Jenny stops reading and puts it down. She looks at FBI Derekson and says, "No! You must have forged it!"

FBI Derekson: Fine, don't believe me. Though the truth is you were never loved by him. I'm only telling this for your own good. If you're a jigsaw then you shouldn't be one out for love or any other emotional feelings. In this type of work the heart must be shut out, no emotions can be involved.

Jenny: Don't tell me what I have to do! Mark already taught me all I needed to know.

FBI Derekson: We will see...when the time comes...we will see.

Jenny gets up and leaves towards another door, a room in which Mark's picture hangs nothing else in the room. Jenny closes the door shutting out FBI Derekson, sits down near the picture on the wall setting down the diary and begins to cry, the cry is silent and not loud to not show FBI Derekson her weakness in her strength. Jenny looks up at Mark's picture.

Jenny: Why? How could you do this to me? I thought...I thought we had something. Why did you even recruit me then?

Her cry now gets a bit louder, loud enough for FBI Derekson to hear but barely. FBI Derekson walks over to the filing cabinet and opens a drawer taking out a document. It is indicated that it's written by Mark as it says on the envelope "Recruitment, Jenny Drisco by Mark Jefferson".

The camera turns up from the document to FBI Derekson and a flashback occurs as there is a bright flash of white light.

Flashback:

Mark is seen walking with his father along with his mother attending a party. Gordon takes his whole family over to meet someone, it's Jenny.

Gordon: Hi Jenny! How are you?

Jenny: I'm good.

Gordon: Ah yes, this is my family. My wife, Sandra and my son Mark.

Jenny: It's nice to meet you all.

Mark: No...the pleasures all mine.

The scenes cross fades to Mark's room as he is sitting browsing through his laptop. He opens up a criminal searching program and types in Jenny's name. No criminal records results come up.

Mark: Hmm...what could make for a good compromise then...

The scene fades out.

There is a fade in to a police station.

Mark is seen at a filing cabinet taking out a file.

Person: Hi Mark!

Mark: Hi! How are you?

Person: I'm good, going through some files?

Mark: Ya.

Person: You know you're not allowed to take them...

Mark: ...outside the prescient, I know, I know that I'm just an intern here.

Person: Good and don't let me catch you in the photocopier room. Just kidding, I know you won't do things like that.

Mark: Ya...I'll see you later.

Person: Sure thing.

Both part their own ways. Mark enters an office and sets down to read through the file, he puts the file on the desk saying, "Jenny Drisco's records".

Mark: No criminal records here either. But hello, what's this...her brother is a convicted criminal who is still serving his prison sentence and this has been kept a secret? Perhaps I can use this then...

A transition occurs from the camera moving down towards the side of the table and moves up then in Robed figure's office (One who recruited Mark).

Mark: What do you think? She will be a perfect apprentice.

Robed figure: I don't know...she is a FBI Agent after all.

Mark: It will be good to have someone on the inside.

Robed figure: That's why I paired you with Jack.

Mark: He can't be trusted; you know that well enough just as I do.

Robed figure: What makes you say that?

Mark: His competitive attitude and lately he has been somewhat secretive. This leads me to believe he is hiding facts from me that can be vital to our games.

Robed figure: Hmm...fine...go through with it but if she betrays us then what?

Mark: I already have a full plan in mind which I will implement the moment my death comes.

Robed figure: You really are that much prepared to die?

Mark: If it's for our game, if it's to help the humanity better understand to appreciate their lives rather than wasting them, then yes.

Robed figure: You truly are remarkable; I've never seen anyone so dedicated to this line of work.

Mark: Then I'll get started on the plan to lure her.

Mark is seen going into an office dropping off a note and then walking out casually. Jenny is later seen coming when she notices Mark.

Jenny: Hi Mark!

Mark: Hi Jenny...it's good to see you. Just wanted to drop by to see how you were doing.

Jenny: I'm well, was there something specific you were here for or just...

Mark: Actually...I was wondering if you and I could grab a coffee together.

Jenny: You and I? I think I'm a little out of your age range Mark.

Mark: Come on...just a cup of coffee.

Jenny: Alright. How about today in the evening.

Mark: Sounds good, I'll be there.

Mark is seen walking away from Jenny as his front covers the whole camera and then his back is shown walking away from it at a cafe.

Mark is seen walking towards Jenny complementing her, "Wow you look great!"

Jenny: Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself.

Mark: Thanks, let's get that cup of coffee.

The two are seen sitting at a table sharing and discussing ideas.

Mark: Until a person is not faced with death, they don't truly realize the value of human life. Being a cop and all you should know that quite well.

Jenny: Are you talking about this in regards to your test?

Mark: Maybe. Or it could be that I just want to know that you have what it takes.

Jenny: For what?

Mark looks around a bit and then his tone gets very stern and serious as he says, "Get up and move" and Jenny is silent backing away a bit.

Mark: That's not a request.

Jenny starts to walk the direction Mark had pointed out with his head and a cross fade takes place as the two are in an abandoned alley way now. Jenny is walking but then suddenly turns to try and resist but Mark quickly grabs a hold of her and injects her with a sleeping dose from a needle.

Mark: Why does everyone have to make this hard...wouldn't be here like this if you would let me just take you. (Takes out the needle)

Mark is then seen carrying Jenny away as a fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs with a right foot inside a shackle with a hacksaw near the shackled foot. The camera zooms out and we see it's Jenny and Mark is there in the room as well holding a file in his hands, the same one Mark had in the prescient.

Mark: That's an interesting file you have here on yourself. You carry this with you everywhere?

Jenny: What do you want from me?

Mark: Hmmm...let's see a convicted brother whose presence remains a secret just to keep your life in order and peace. Very dark and shows me what little appreciation you have for other people's life other than your own. Quite selfish and ironic is it not? You as a member of the FBI are supposed to value the lives of each and every human being, yet you cannot value the life of your own imprisoned brother.

Jenny: Why are you doing this to me?

Mark: We're at a crossroads Jenny...time to make your choice here.

Jenny: For what? Just tell me what you want?

Mark: What do I want? I want to see if you have what it takes.

Jenny: What do you mean what it takes.

Mark: I need someone on the inside, are you willing to be that one for me? Are you willing to join me and the organization which remains a secret to this day?

Jenny: Why would I want to join a group of murderers?

Mark: Then you don't know Jigsaw well enough. Join us and another side to life shall be unlocked.

Jenny: No!

Mark: You're given a choice. One, you can joins us and this dark secret about your brother can lay dormant longer or you can oppose us and if you go talking about any of this, your secret shall be revealed. And in the event of my death relating to you in any way, your secret shall be revealed even then.

Jenny: So you're blackmailing me?

Mark: No, just a choice Jenny. Plus good luck getting out of that shackle (points to the hack saw near the shackle). You make the choice.

Jenny reaches for the hacksaw but before taking a hold of it she backs her hand away. Jenny then turns towards Mark who is still looking at her and finally admits defeat as she claims, "Fine..."

Mark comes to release the shackle and she is free. Mark, "Welcome...to our Jigsaw cult, our organization".

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson is seen looking at the folder and then notices the door open as Jenny walks out with a pair of sun glasses on.

Jenny: I'm going.

FBI Derekson: Where?

Jenny: None of your business.

FBI Derekson watches her leave and then soon follows. The movie then takes place in an alleyway where Jenny is seen with her boss. She is seen handing him something and talking to him at a distance and then they both part ways. Their conversation could not be heard but the envelope handed to the Boss by Jenny makes FBI Derekson wonder of its contents. FBI Derekson then is seen retreating from the scene.

David is seen entering another room where this time there is light lit already. David walks in to this room and notices it being empty other than one contraption in the room. David walks near the device and notices a cassette player on the device. He picks it up and plays it.

Jigsaw (Female recording): Hello David, it's time for your second test. If you truly want to try and rid yourself of your addiction then you must make a choice which may decide your choice here to rid yourself of the dark curse you carry, your addiction or dwell further into it. Before you is an instrument which you get to implement the choice you make. The device has two holes in which you may chose to insert in which hole. The left hole will cut off one of your hands, taking away the implementing instrument you use to inject those needles into you. Thus showing me that you do desire to rid yourself of this curse, don't worry about surviving or not because there is a medical kit which you can use to bandage yourself with until you manage to get out of here. The right hole will inject opium into your system furthering your addiction, though I warn you, too much of the good stuff can be bad for your health. Take this advice David, think of it being like your last breath as you may die from an overdose sometime in the near future. Give up the good stuff or harm yourself more with it, you make the choice.

The tape ends and David starts to look around for a timer assuring himself, "Good no timer here". But suddenly realizes if he doesn't do anything he will die in this room as his only escape can be shut.

David: Crap...there may be no timer but I've to go through with it otherwise my only exit will be shut forever if the time is up.

David heads towards the device putting down the cassette player he looks at it studying it. Then he backs away and comes forward again. He begins to put his hand in the right hole when he notices a note saying, "Remember the warning" and responds to it saying, "Screw that, I'm not losing one my hands for this crap!".

David put his hand in there and a sharp needle comes down injecting him with Opium as he is feeling the drug's effect kick in already as he claims, "Oh yea...". David falls over onto the floor.

Boss is seen entering his office and sitting down in his chair. He is seen opening the file and reading its contents with the envelope on the desk.

Boss: Oh god...so it's that much expanded...all over the world.

FBI Derekson suddenly interferes, "What is?"

Boss: Nothing, didn't see you come in.

FBI Derekson: Ya, I was coming to drop these files off. You know if this is about the Jigsaw case, any info we can get can help both Jenny and me in solving it.

Boss: Oh no it's nothing to do with the Jigsaw case...just some another terrorist organization we're hunting at the present moment alongside the FBI.

FBI Derekson: Alright...

FBI Derekson leaves the office.

Boss: That was too close for comfort...better keep this somewhere safe.

Jenny is seen entering the Jigsaw case files office and FBI Derekson is seen already in the office staring at some files.

FBI Derekson: Jenny...you aren't planning a betrayal are you?

Jenny: What?

FBI Derekson: From the Jigsaw cult.

Jenny: Of course not. I would never betray Mark.

FBI Derekson: I already told you, he's dead. Get over him and move on.

Jenny: Shut up!

FBI Derekson: Fine but to change the subject. What was the Boss looking over in his office, you saw him looking over a particular file with great interest didn't you?

Jenny: Maybe I did. Why? What's it to you?

FBI Derekson: Just asking, wanted to know if it was anything related to the Jigsaw case.

Jenny: You think I'm going to betray the organization?

FBI Derekson: Bingo!

Jenny: Well keep such speculations to yourself! I have no intention of betraying this organization, for you though, I can't say much.

The Jenny walks past FBI Derekson to the file cabinet putting some files back. Jenny then leaves the office. And enters the Jigsaw hideout base, she puts down some files and opens up the cabinet noticing a paper flower and takes it out saying, "I remember this...Mark...".

A flashback takes place.

Flashback:

A camera view is shown of Mark working on traps from a far. Though the camera starts to follow Jenny as she walks in with the paper flower in her hand, she is seen walking towards Mark to present it to him. She goes next to him saying, "Hey you! Look what I have for you here!"

Mark turns to looks and turns his head back towards the trap and says, "Never make emotional attachments; they can be costly in the end. I thought I already taught you that much."

Jenny: Ya but what's this little paper flower gotta do with any of this?

Mark: Keep it or throw it away, I'm not interested.

Jenny: You don't have to be so cruel...

Mark: It's how we are, once we get in too deep, we have to be who we're expected to be.

Jenny: So then will I be like you?

Mark: If you don't be like us, you're never really one of us. You're just someone who is trying to be like us then.

Jenny: But why is the Jigsaw way so cruel?

Mark: Why ask me? Ask the one who recruited me. He is the leader.

Jenny: Leader? May I meet him sometime?

Mark: Why change the subject all of a sudden?

Jenny: Nothing...no reason. Just wondering what kind of a person he is.

Mark turns his head slightly towards Jenny (not completely though) and turns back towards his work.

Flashback ends.

Jenny is putting down the paper flower. Just that moment FBI Derekson interrupts, "Remember the dead?" and the camera pans up towards him. Jenny turns to look at him at says, "I already told you...none of your business. Just quit sticking your nose in my business!"

FBI Derekson: Sorry can't, as your partner as a Jigsaw and a FBI Agent, I'm supposed to keep your head right. So you don't screw up.

Jenny: I don't need your advice!

FBI Derekson: Not by Mark's account. You remember what he said when we first met.

Flashback:

Mark is seen with Jack from a distant view. Jack is leaving the area and Mark is seen standing still as Jenny enters.

Mark: You're on time. Did Jack see you at all?

Jenny: No I don't think so.

Mark: Good, then let us proceed.

Jenny: What did you call me for?

Mark: You meet your partner today.

Jenny: Partner? I don't need any partner.

Mark: It's not that I don't think you can't handle yourself.

Jenny: Then what's the reason?

Mark: It's to ensure you don't betray us.

Jenny: You think that I would ever betray you? How could you?

Mark: The minute you made the choice to join us, I noticed some hints of betrayal in you.

Jenny: I would never...

Mark: That's what anyone would say. This is just safety measures to ensure that actions be taken if you do betray us.

Jenny: Then what about this partner of mine? What happens if he betrays the whole organization?

Mark: I have other plans for that situation. Jenny, I'll give you a stern warning right now. Don't you ever dare betray the organization or the consequences will be dire, death.

Just then FBI Derekson walks in saying, "So she is going to be my partner? Well then I hope I don't have to implement any serious actions against you."

Jenny: What do you mean?

FBI Derekson: I hope you have told her everything Mark.

Mark: Of course Peter. Now get to know one another as you two will be working together. And Jenny remember, don't you ever dare betray the Jigsaw cult. Otherwise think of your death as my spirit still haunting your untamed soul.

Jenny: Right...

Flashback ends.

Jenny: Yeah...

FBI Derekson: Then don't ever dare to betray us.

Jenny: I wouldn't.

FBI Derekson: Then why have I been seeing a lot of suspicious activities from you.

Jenny: Have you been following me around?

FBI Derekson: It's to ensure the safety of this cult.

Jenny: Just leave me alone!

Then the screen goes black.

There is a fade in on two Officers walking to a door as they open it they find a device with two holes in it for the hands. The Officers go close up to study it and find a cassette player on it and play it.

Jigsaw (male voice recording): Hello to the remaining SWAT Officers. I hope the drug addicted officer is learning something along the way. Now comes yet another test. If two have fallen in the previous room then two remain. Anyone can activate this machine to complete the test. Though know this if you don't take any action then this room shall become your tomb with no escape present. Now for the device, one of you must place both your hands in the holes so the device can freeze them, thus eliminating the tools which implement the drugs into that drug user's body. Now if it is the Officer to sacrifice their hands who is not a drug addict, they will still unlock the door to the next test but that addict will not know the true suffering of what can be lost at the price of giving themselves completely over to a curse. You will have 3 minutes to complete this task. You die here making this your tomb or you take action to prevent this terrible outcome, you make the choice.

Overall Time: 50:34.

The Timer then on the device turns to 3 minutes and counting down.

Officer 1: Alright...how are we going to do this?

Officer 4: Make your choice.

Officer 1: What? Why are you sounding like him?

Officer 4: Move your ass. Get in that machine.

Officer 1: Screw you! You get in there!

Time: : 2:22 and counting down.

Officer 4: I don't have time for this.

As Officer 4 says the last dialogue he advances forward towards Officer 1 and starts to get violent. Officer 4 is seen senselessly beating Officer 1, Officer 1 is then seen on the floor trying to heal whatever little he can heal from the pain inflicted to fight back but before Officer 1 can fight back, Officer 4 drags Officer 1 to the machine and inserts his hands. The machine then starts to freeze his hands and he screams in pain he seems to be losing all feeling in his hands as he screams, "Please stop! I can't...I can't feel my hands...please stop!"

Time: 1:02 and counting down.

The machine finishes its work and Officer 1 is able to retrieve his hands seeing them frozen he goes into a deep state of shock.

Officer 4: Hey! Freak...moron. Screw it...I'm going.

Officer 4 leaves the room to move on.

Boss is seen entering his office. Boss goes towards a file cabinet and suddenly a voice from the behind says, "I finally had to drop down to these brutal measures." And then suddenly that figure injects a sleeping dose into Boss. The camera then pans to show it was FBI Derekson.

The camera zooms out from the Boss's face showing him chained from every limb, Boss can be seen waking up.

FBI Derekson: Hello.

Boss: What do you want from me?

FBI Derekson: What are the contents of the envelope Jenny gave you.

Boss: So it is you then. You really are the accomplice of Mark Jefferson. You are the one who has been setting up the latest games then.

FBI Derekson: I was a part in setting them up but I wasn't alone in setting them up. Your informant was a part of it to, Jenny is one of us, but then again her heart was never really into it.

Boss: BS, release me now!

FBI Derekson: My patience is running out, what was in the envelope?

Boss: If I tell you then will you let me go?

FBI Derekson: Depending on the liability of your truth.

Boss: Okay it had a letter claiming you to be a Jigsaw and the secrets of the organization, if you want to see it as proof then you can see it in my office in the Jigsaw file cabinet.

FBI Derekson: Thanks...now die.

Boss: Wait but you said!

FBI Derekson: I didn't give any guarantees on your freedom. Plus you're too dangerous to be left alive now. See ya.

Boss: No!

FBI Derekson activates the machine by a lever and the machine pulls the Boss's limbs apart as his bleeding body is seen.

FBI Derekson is seen in Boss's office again and this time going through the Jigsaw filing cabinet. He finds the envelope with a letter inside it and reads it.

Letter:

Boss,

I have recently been taking a note of Peter Derekson's actions. I must inform you of a series of events which I could not do so personally in fear of being caught by him. As the police had discovered that Mark Jefferson was a Jigsaw as his body was found dead on the crime scene, that is true but only half the facts are present. There is another one, Jack Refrengon. His test has also taken place and he is dead as in accordance with Mark's will along with the Jigsaw Cult leader's will. Yes there are many Jigsaws as there is a whole cult present in this nation and many others. The Jigsaw threat no longer remains in one country but it is now a worldwide threat. The USA must inform the other nations of this threat as soon as possible. Now regarding Peter Derekson's actions, I've witnessed his loyalty to this cult and not because he is forced to but he does so willingly. Which drives me to believe that he is a great threat as he has access to the Jigsaw case and can continue to help the cult evade capture, and it is due to this believe that I think we should put out an arrest warrant for him, if we cannot arrest him then killing him may be the only option to help stop the cult from getting information from us. He is becoming more and more suspicious of me recently and so in the event of my death; it will without a doubt be linked to Peter. I recommend taking action immediately. There is a game taking place at present for the missing group of officer who had gone to back up Jack's team. They are in extreme danger as well and I believe only one can survive. The more time we take, the less time we have to save them and the lesser remain of them. I hope this letter helps take the proper decisions you need to take in order to bring this cult of murderers before true justice.

Regards,

Jenny.

FBI Derekson is done with the letter putting it down and says, "Jenny...you shouldn't have done this." FBI Derekson is seen leaving with the whole package Jenny gave to the Boss.

Overall Time: 25:45 and counting down.

The camera pans down from the timer towards David who is seen looking up at it.

David: Freak...what the hell? How many more tests do I have to go through? Huh?

The camera is now in focus with the Officer 4.

Officer 4: Huh...I may as well get the death sentence for this all. I wonder what the department would do with me after I'm the only one getting out alive alone.

The scene then takes place in the Jigsaw hideout as Jenny is seen looking the monitors as Officer 4 and David both reach a door.

Jenny: Time for the final stage.

FBI Derekson: Yes it is (as he says from the behind).

She quickly turns around to look at him and sees him injecting her with a sleeping knock out solution through a needle.

Jenny: What the...

FBI Derekson: I told you there would be consequences as so did Mark.

The door opens up and Officer 4 as well as David proceeds to a common room where they both come face to face with one another.

David: What the hell, a cop in here?

Officer 4: Let me guess, you're in one of Jigsaw's games.

David: Ya...what about you.

Officer 4: Same situation.

Overall time: 21:23 and counting down.

Officer 4: By the looks of things, I would say this maybe the last room for our test.

David: How can you tell that?

Officer 4: Jigsaw has never done anything like this before, it's not his style.

David: I think you mean her.

Officer 4: What? There are two now?

David: Two what do you mean two?

Officer 4: Never mind, we've to know what we must do because time is running out.

A TV turns on grabbing both the player's attention. Jenny appears on the screen.

Jenny: Hello! Welcome to be what can be a final test for you both and can be the room you die in.

David: The room we die in?

Jenny: You may be wondering why this room can become your tomb. I'll tell you, it's all about survival. There maybe two or more of you by now and the objective in this is for the cops to go against the junkie. David is the man the cops will face against, he is a junkie and knows it as well and that is the reason he is here. The cops or cop, amongst them is a junkie as well and perhaps the cop you are facing David may just be that junkie. Now to fight for your freedom and survival, to see who has the stronger will to live and a strong will to overcome their addiction. Show that to your beloved audience here, show that to me and the victor may go free while the one who has lost can call this their home slowly dying away. Will you both make this your tomb due to inactivity or will one of you survive claiming freedom? You both make the choice.

The recording ends.

Overall time: 16:32 and counting down.

David advances towards Officer 4 and beats him down to the ground.

Officer 4: What the hell?

David: I'm not dying for anyone!

Officer 4 gets up and knocks David down. Both get in a serious rumble.

Overall time: 13:02 and counting down.

Jenny wakes up to find herself in the room she first met Mark and dedicated it to him as well. Jenny wakes up to find her right foot chained down just like the time she met Mark. She struggles a bit to try and free herself but to no avail fails. Then suddenly the door opens showing FBI Derekson and Jenny screams in anger.

Jenny: What is this? What do you think you're doing?

FBI Derekson: I'm only carrying out Mark's judgement for you. He was right, you would betray us.

Jenny: No it's not...I didn't betray anyone!

FBI Derekson: Then what's this? (Throws the package down on the floor towards her)

Jenny: No...It's nothing!

FBI Derekson: Quit trying to evade death. I already know it contains the contents to set out a death sentence for me. It contains the contents to reveal the cult to the police.

Jenny: No...You're wrong!

FBI Derekson: No...I'm right...I've already checked its contents and seen the letter you stated your advice in implementing my death sentence. Mark was all along right then.

Jenny: No! Wait you can't do this!

FBI Derekson: Good luck getting out if you can (Points to the hacksaw).

Jenny looks at it and then looks back at FBI Derekson.

FBI Derekson: Live or die, you make the choice.

FBI Derekson then walks away leaving the door open.

Overall time: 7:23 and counting down.

Office 4 and David are still in the process of fighting one another. Officer 4 is once again pinned down and notices a knife on the floor under a small step. He reaches out for it when David notices it to and steps on Officer 4's hand to stop him and takes the knife. David then proceeds to stab Officer 4 in the back with it.

Overall time: 5:56 and counting down.

Jenny is seen struggling to break free as she is seen struggling around. Then she reaches for the hacksaw and takes it while trying to cut her own right foot off. She is seen struggling as her hand is shaking and then she throws the hacksaw away, then she notices a part of broken wall where she threw the hacksaw. She reaches for the broken wall bit and raises it above her head preparing herself. She then quickly strikes screaming, "Jesus!" She hits herself again.

Flashback:

Jenny: Partner? I don't need any partner.

Mark: It's not that I don't think you can't handle yourself.

Jenny: Then what's the reason?

Mark: It's to ensure you don't betray us.

Jenny: You think that I would ever betray you? How could you?

Mark: The minute you made the choice to join us, I noticed some hints of betrayal in you.

Jenny: I would never...

Mark: That's what anyone would say. This is just safety measures to ensure that actions be taken if you do betray us.

When Mark is introducing Jenny to FBI Derekson for the first time.

Flashback ends.

She hits herself again.

Flashback:

Just then FBI Derekson walks in saying, "So she is going to be my partner? Well then I hope I don't have to implement any serious actions against you."

When FBI Derekson first meets Jenny.

Flashback ends.

She hits herself again.

Flashback:

FBI Derekson: Then don't ever dare to betray us.

Jenny: I wouldn't.

FBI Derekson: Then why have I been seeing a lot of suspicious activities from you.

Jenny: Have you been following me around?

FBI Derekson: It's to ensure the safety of this cult.

Jenny: Just leave me alone!

The discussion after their first encounter flashback.

Flashback ends.

She hits herself again.

Flashback:

Jenny: Don't tell me what I have to do! Mark already taught me all I needed to know.

FBI Derekson: We will see...when the time comes...we will see.

When FBI Derekson talks about Mark's journal and his writing in it to Jenny.

Flashback ends.

She hits herself again.

Flashback:

Mark: And Jenny remember, don't you ever dare betray the Jigsaw cult. Otherwise think of your death as my spirit still haunting your untamed soul.

When Mark warns Jenny of never betraying the cult during FBI Derekson's and Jenny's first meeting to one another.

Flashback ends.

Jenny throws the piece of broken wall away and twists her foot so she can escape from the shackle. She removes the shackle while screaming in pain. She manages to remove the shackle and looks up at Mark's picture and says, "Why? How could you do this to me? I thought you would've loved me to."

Flashback:

A camera view is shown of Mark working on traps from a far. Though the camera starts to follow Jenny as she walks in with the paper flower in her hand, she is seen walking towards Mark to present it to him. She goes next to him saying, "Hey you! Look what I have for you here!"

Mark turns to looks and turns his head back towards the trap and says, "Never make emotional attachments; they can be costly in the end. I thought I already taught you that much."

When Jenny present Mark with a paper flower.

Flashback ends.

Jenny: That's right...you were to deranged to ever become emotional...you cruel man...

She makes these statements while crying in pain. Then she begins to drag herself out of the room where she dedicated it to Mark.

Flashback:

Jenny is putting down the paper flower. Just that moment FBI Derekson interrupts, "Remember the dead?"

When FBI Derekson catches Jenny remember the moment with her paper flower.

Flashback ends.

Jenny: ...No more...I'm over you...I've to let you go. You're not worth my time...you were never worth it...You're just a murderer like the rest of your kind in this cursed organization.

Overall time: 0:10 and counting down.

David is seen falling on the floor and suddenly Officer 4 takes a serious stab at him in his stomach.

Time: 0:06 and counting down.

Flashback:

The impaler starts to move the sharp object towards the waist area of Officer 2. The impaler comes in contact with Officer 2's waist as he is now screaming in pain.

Time: 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and finally 0:00.

Officer 2 has failed. And the impaler finishes killing him along with the process of acid beginning to pour into the container has started. The woman cannot be heard screaming as the container's glass is too thick to be heard through but her skin is melting away and slowly by slowly she melts even more.

During the Officer's first test.

Flashback ends.

The camera shows Officer 4 raising the knife in air.

Flashback:

Officer 4 drags Officer 1 to the machine and inserts his hands. The machine then starts to freeze his hands and he screams in pain he seems to be losing all feeling in his hands as he screams, "Please stop! I can't...I can't feel my hands...please stop!"

Time: 1:02 and counting down.

The machine finishes its work and Officer 1 is able to retrieve his hands seeing them frozen he goes into a deep state of shock.

During Officer's second test.

Flashback ends.

Officer 4 then quickly stabs David in his throat thus killing him.

Time freezes at 0:01.

Officer 4 looks at the timer and says, "There, I have killed him! Now let me go!" and suddenly the kidnapping monster comes on from behind and takes Officer 4. The screen turns black and then there is a fade in to Jenny dragging herself out of the room. Suddenly FBI Derekson comes up from behind her and picks her up, "Prick...you were supposed to die in there!" FBI Derekson is seen holding Jenny up by her hair and pushes her against the wall and stabs her in the stomach. She then walls on the floor trying to ask, "Why?"

FBI Derekson: Why? Because it's his will, his request. No one can remain untested nor can anyone remain untouched if they ever betray us. It's because his spirit is still amongst us in this organization, driving us forward towards achieving new heights of success.

Flashback:

Mark: Otherwise think of your death as my spirit still haunting your untamed soul.

When Mark warns Jenny of never betraying the cult during FBI Derekson's and Jenny's first meeting to one another.

Flashback ends.

A zoom in on a stabbed Jenny on the floor occurs as the camera moves in towards her face.

Flashback:

Jenny: In time...we will see. Heh, get used to me; I'm going to be your Jigsaw partner for as long as I want to.

FBI Derekson: You are quite self confident aren't you...too bad that's on the bad end of the gun.

When the two are first assigned to the Jigsaw case as partners.

Flashback ends.

Jenny: No...

FBI Derekson: I believe you are familiar with these terms...

FBI Derekson walks away from her and then turns his head a bit and says, "Game over" and walks away leaving her outside of Mark's room to bleed out and die.

The screen goes black and a fade in occurs. It displays Officer 4 tightly bound to a wall and a voice from a distance speaks.

Voice: Hello Marcus...welcome...

And the figure saying that walks forwards as he says welcome. We see it's FBI Derekson who is seen holding a Jigsaw robe, FBI Derekson offers it up to Marcus and then suddenly the screen goes black.

The credits roll on.


End file.
